


Nature

by trill_gutterbug



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Shame Edward Little Power Hour, verbal feminization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug
Summary: Tozer’s fingers, fitted beneath his thigh to hold it aside, tighten. His breath washes Edward’s cheek. “Proper tight little cunt you’ve got,” he whispers. “Been saving yourself for marriage, have you?”
Relationships: Lt Edward Little/Sgt Solomon Tozer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Fingerbang #4





	Nature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poose/gifts).



> For the prompt "too much," which I pretty much soundly ignored. 🙄

It’s a strange position, but Sergeant Tozer wrestles him into it with such casual muscularity that Edward doesn’t find time to feel awkward before the deed is done. On his back, one leg drawn over Tozer’s hip, his hastily-prepared arse opens for the insistent press of Tozer’s prick with a telling readiness. Tozer, lying next to him with an elbow planted on the mattress near Edward’s head, grins open-mouthed. 

“There we are,” he says huskily by Edward’s ear, pushing inside with short, circular jabs. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s nearly too much. Tozer apparently does not lack in any department where thickness is concerned. Edward takes it with a strangled groan, head knocked back on the pillow. He is horribly aware of the thin privacy of his slatted door. The captain may be insensible in his cabin, and certain of the stewards may be prone to discretion, but noises carry, especially in the dead of night. He claws the sheets to distract himself from the moan building in his chest. Tozer’s fingers, fitted beneath his thigh to hold it aside, tighten. His breath washes Edward’s cheek. “Proper tight little cunt you’ve got,” he whispers. “Been saving yourself for marriage, have you?”

Edward gasps, flushing. He fixes his gaze on the dark ceiling, incapable of response. 

Tozer’s cock traverses the last inch and settles firmly within. He kisses Edward’s cheek at the perimeter of his beard, baring teeth there. He gives a hard thrust that rocks Edward up the bed. “You’d make me a lovely wife, Lieutenant.”

Edward shuts his eyes. He fumbles a hand loose from the sheets to take hold of his prick.

Tozer laughs against his jaw. “Fuckin’ knew it.” His voice dips into a rough, damp growl. “You girls, all the same.” He wrenches Edward’s thigh higher, opening him wider. “Give it up for the first man tells you what’s what, won’t you? First man to plow you right.” Edward’s breath stammers in a humiliating whine. Tozer claps a hand over his mouth. “Hush now, don’t want all the lads coming to see what the fuss is, do we?”

Edward turns his mind away from that thought, overwhelmed enough by the rough, persistent slide of Tozer’s cock inside him. He’s already on the brink. Tozer’s right, in his own vulgar way - Edward has never possessed sufficient willpower to maintain his dignity. All it took was the right look, the right word, to have him here on his back, legs spread. 

Tozer’s thrusts speed up. He folds Edward nearly in half with his unforgiving grip. “Wet for me,” he pants against the corner of Edward’s covered mouth. “Gonna make you wetter.” 

On his way out the door minutes later, Tozer, smirking, knuckles his bare forehead. “Sir,” he murmurs with a mocking lack of tone. He vanishes down the gangway and Edward, still slick between the legs, collapses against the door, making silent promises to himself he already knows he will break.


End file.
